


All I See is Grey

by Anonymous



Series: Chemicals React [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Mentioned Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He'd lost Tsukishima
 
  
    Chapter 5.5 // Accompanying one shot for Show Me Colours of the Sky





	

Yamaguchi had waited over a year for this. He had waited for the moment that Tsukishima’s vision would blossom with colour. He had yearned for it, waited patiently, and it had happened.  
  
But it had happened wrong.   
  
Tsukishima hadn’t been looking at Yamaguchi when his vision blossomed. He hadn’t been staring into Yamaguchi’s eyes like it should have happened.  
  
He was looking at Nekoma’s captain, and Kuroo had reacted the same. Yamaguchi watched in horror as they continued staring at each other, before Kuroo came out with _Lanky’s shaking; is he alright?_  
  
Yamaguchi watched Tsukishima as he turned, freezing on the spot.  
  
Tsukishima’s eyes were no longer a light, golden-brown. They were starting to dim in colour, the brown hues being replaced with grey ones. Yamaguchi turned, watching Tsukishima storm from the gym. He watched in horror as the colour of the volleyball court began to fade to grey. The bright brown floor became dull, a pale grey in colour, and the shine seemed to leave it. The volleyball became a spinning ball of dark grey. Nekoma’s uniforms became a dull, lifeless colour.   
  
Sugawara disappeared from his side and ran after Tsukishima – always the therapist of the team.  
  
Tears began to fill Yamaguchi’s waterline and he stared down at the floor of the court. He clenched his shaking hands, but it was no good. His entire body started to shake and he couldn’t help it.  
  
Kuroo was saying something, but it was all white noise.   
  
Yamaguchi couldn’t stay here; he could _feel_ every single one of Kuroo’s movements and it was putting him on edge. Yamaguchi wanted to hurt him; he wanted Kuroo to be in pain and feel what he was feeling – how dare he steal Yamaguchi’s soul mate?  
  
Turning around, Yamaguchi ran from the gym, not caring if anyone called after him. He ran and ran until he found somewhere he could sit quietly; he wanted to sit and think. He wanted to sit and _cry_.  
  
His entire world had just collapsed around him, and he for once, he didn’t want to think about volleyball.  
  
Yamaguchi sat against a tree, curled up, hugging his knees to his chest as he tried to comprehend what had just happened.  
  
Time hadn’t worked. Time hadn’t done him anything at all.  
  
He’d lost Tsukishima.  
  
He’d lost his soul mate.  
  
Yamaguchi didn’t think he’d ever felt so empty.


End file.
